Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Kimiko Mizu
Summary: Middle of a series i'm writing. Miharu is my character, and there's not much of a plot to this story.


Outlaw Star: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
  
"Alright, guys!" called Gene. "Get off the ship, I'm sick of you all of you." "Gene..." began   
Jim. "Aw, I'm just kidding," said Gene. "But come on, we need more food!" Jim sighed with disgust.   
"Is that all you think about besides money and women?" "No, of course not!" cried Gene. "You   
forgot to say women twice.." "Gah...." replied Jim. (Anime Fall) "HEEHEE!" Gene grinned.   
  
(Later, On a Station)  
  
Jim wandered through a park when Aisha and Miharu scared him from behind.   
"BOO!" cried Aisha, pouncing on Jim. Them she giggled and cried.   
  
"Hiya, kid!" The ruffled his hair like usual. "Hey!!" shouted Jim. "Get off me!" "Sheesh," said Miharu, crossing her arms. "You boys are so uptight."   
  
"I am not!" cried Jim indignatly. "Oh, really?" asked Aisha. "You're nothing like a normal 11 year old boy would be: Chasing after girls, trying to make money, you know, boy stuff. "   
  
"Actually, Aisha, I think you're talking more about Gene than Jim." said Miharu, giggling. "Hey! I can chase after girls too!" cried Jim. "Oh, you think so?" asked Miharu. "Fine then. Go after one of us."   
  
Jim gulped. "D-Do you mean, ME chase..one of YOU girls?" He pointed at Miharu, then Aisha. The two girls nodded. "Aww, c'mon!" said Jim nervously. ^_^;;; "How'm I supposed to chase after two of my friends? Even if they are girls!" "Well, thank you," said Aisha, ruffling his hair some more. "So,   
wanna go for a walk with a couple of friends?" she giggled. "Sure," said Jim. "Why not?"   
So the small trio of friends went for a walk through the park and when they began looking through windows of the stores, wishing to buy those things, Miharu gasped and got a great idea. She began whispering to Aisha. Aisha giggled. "Heeheee...yea! Great!" Jim just stood there all confused.  
  
(Later, Back on The Outlaw Star...)  
[No audio, but the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" is playing]  
Melfina was cooking in the kitchen. Gene sat at the table, waiting for some grub, with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Just then, Miharu and Aisha ran into the kitchen giggling like crazy. They pulled Melfina over to them and whispered to her, and Melfina's look of confusion suddenly turned into a smile and she giggled along with them. Then the trio of girls left the kitchen, giggling like heck, leaving Gene hungry and confused. He threw his fork and knife down in anger.   
  
(Song Still Playing)  
Melfina, Aisha, and Miharu ran into a mall. They didn't know it, but Jim and Gene were following them, as curious as cats to what the girls were up to. Aisha, Miharu and Mel tried on/bought clothes, and also purchased other things like CDs and some make-up. Nothing that really interested Jim or Gene, except when Miharu accidently bumped into a young boy about the same age as her, that really caught Jim's attention.   
(Song Stops for a Moment)  
"Uh, hi!" said Miharu to the boy. She suddenly realized she was blushing. "Uh, sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." "No, wait." said the boy, in an accent. "Don't apologize. It was fate." "Fate?" Miharu questioned.  
Jim, who was hiding with Gene behind a rack of clothes, was getting really angry, and, suprisingly, jealous.   
"Yes," replied the boy. "Fate." He took her hands. "I've been waiting for someone like you to come into my life."  
"Errrrr.........." Jim began to come out and beat that guy up, but Gene restrained him.  
Miharu pulled her hands away. "Sicko!" she cried. "But fate intended-"   
  
"Oh, be quiet!" cried Miharu. "I'd never fall for someone as desperate as you!" Miharu and the others girl began to walk away, but the boy grabbed her arm. "You listen here-" "Hey! Lemme go!!" she struggled to get away, but the boy held on.   
Then, suddenly, a lightning quick figure appeared and grabbed the boy. "Suzuka!" cried Mel.   
  
"Suzu!!" shouted Aisha happily. "Ugh, how many times MUST I tell you NOT to incessantly call me by that ridiculous name, Aisha?" asked Suzuka. Then she turned to the boy.   
  
"Go....away. NOW." And that was all it took to get that stupid rich boy to run away.   
Jim finally relaxed.   
The trio of girls suddenly began whispering excitedly to Suzuka, and, suprisingly, Suzu smiled and giggled, like....a giddy teenager!   
Gene and Jim were shocked. O.O  
  
("Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" starts up again)  
Now the four girls, (Suzuka, Aisha, Miharu and Melfina) wer all on a shopping spree, and were being silently followed by Jim and Gene. They shopped, got their hair done, and kept laughing like crazy.  
As the girls left the mall, Gene and Jim ran ahead back to the Outlaw Star. They got there before the girls, thinking life would return to normal when they got back to the ship. But, they were wrong. As Jim worked on the ship, none of the girls, not even Miharu, said hello to him. And Gene, who was expecting his lunch, sat at the table with knife and fork in hand. But Melfina didn't come in either! Gene threw down his fork and knife angrily, making his drink on the table spill all over his lap.   
  
(Song Ends)  
Later that night, Gene and Jim were eavesdropping the girls. They were in a room, which Miharu had found after she requested blue prints of the entire ship from Gilliam. "Man, can they giggle or what?" asked Gene. "Yea, they're giddy," said Jim.   
Suddenly, the door opened and Miharu stood in front of Gene and Jim, smiling.   
  
"Do you need something, boys?" "Um...." said Gene and Jim. They suddenly noticed Aisha, Suzu, Mel, and Miharu were all in their pajamas and also that Suzuka, Aisha, and Mel were sitting in a line, brushing each other's hair. Mel brushed Aisha's, and Aisha did Suzu's.   
"Well, do you want to come in?" asked Miharu. "Uh, nah...." said Gene. "We're men, right Jim? EEK!" Gene suddenly screamed because he saw Jim sitting in Aisha's lap getting his hair brushed and Mel putting make-up on him. "C'mon, Gene! It's fun!" cried Jim.   
  
"Jim, you're SICK!" "Aww, c'mon, Gene!" cried Miharu, grabbing his arm. "There's a first time for everything, isn't there? C'mon! Welcome to Womanhood!" "Uh...no thanks," Gene flashed back to the "Strongest Woman In The World" contest, where he first created the alias, Jenny Starwind! Gene shuddered. "I've already had my first time." "Well if there's a first, why not a second?" asked Miharu, dragging him into the room.   
  
Gene was trapped, Jim was enjoying himself, and the others where as giddy school girls. Which, they partly were. They were all girls at least.  
  
[Later]   
Once again, Gene had donned the alias of Jenny Starwind. He now had the same blonde pigtails, but now wore a pink dress that Melfina made. "C'mon, let's put in some ribbons now!" cried Aisha, pouncing on Gene or "Jenny" and tying ribbons in his hair. "AHHH!!!" cried Gene, running all around the room trying to avoid Aisha with with ribbons and hairclips, or Miharu with a hairbrush, or Melfina with lipstick and eye shadow, or, (and this is strange) Suzuka with the music trying to dance with him!! ^^;;;;;;;;;  
  
[Suzuka is drunk on tea. ^_^;;;;;;;]  
  
After awhile, Gene gave up and let Suzu dance with him and have Mel do his make-up. (He didn't really mind Melfina. ^.^)   
After Mel finished Gene's makeup, Miharu began brushing Mel's hair. "Your hair is really lovely Melfina," said Miharu. Mel blushed. "Thank you, Miharu." "Why don't you try dressing it up some more?" asked Miharu. "Like maybe some hairclips and ribbons?" asked Aisha, holding some up. "Nah, here, follow me, Mel," said Miharu, taking Melfina into the bathroom where they had privacy.   
While they waited, Suzuka, (who got drunk from too much tea) fell asleep on the bed and Aisha began braiding Suzu's hair like Aisha usually wore hers.   
  
{Minutes Later}  
Miharu stepped out of the bathroom. "May I present to you," she began. "The new and improved navigational system of the Outlaw Star, Melfina!"   
  
Aisha, Gene (or shall I say Jenny) and Jim clapped their hands. Gene took off his wig which was making his head itch, and suddenly dropped it when a lovely young girl about the age of 17 exited the bathroom. Her hair was black and pulled into a bun, and Miharu must have put glitter or something into her hair because it was shining. The girl also wore a slimming black dress sparkled.   
  
"Whoa.....Is that you, Melfina?" asked Gene in total shock. The girl giggled. "Yes, Gene, it's me." "You look great, Mel!" replied Jim. "Yea, you're awesome!" cried Aisha, sliding a gold ring into Suzuka's braided hair. Melfina blushed. "Thank you, everyone," she said meekly. "But you should really be thanking Miharu. She's the one who did my hair."   
Now it was Miharu who blushed. "Oh, um, it was nothing." she said.   
Just then, Gilliam entered. "Excuse me everyone but- GAH!!!" he shouted in suprise. "What are all of you doing?!" he cried. "Gene!! Look at you!!" "Uh......" Gene didn't know what to say. "We're....having a costume party!" cried Jim. "Yea, um, see? Suzuka's dressed as a Ctarl-Ctarl!" he pointed. "Aisha even did her hair and all that!"   
  
"Yea!" cried Miharu. "And um...Mel is...uh....movie star!" Melfina blushed again. "And Gene's a pro female wrestler!" added Aisha. "Ugh..." Gene sweatdropped. "And Aisha's a waitress!" he cried. "Huh? Oh, yea!" said Aisha, realizing her pajamas were really an old waitress uniform.   
"But....what about Miharu and Jim?" asked Gilliam. Jim and Miharu looked at each other. "Uh......we're normal!" said Miharu, sweatdropping. ^_^;;   
  
"Yea," teased Gene. "A couple of normal kids who could fall is WUV."[Luv/love] Miharu and Jim looked at each, nodded, then shouted. "A COUPLE OF NORMAL KIDS WHO ARE GONNA KICK YOU BUTT, JENNY!" They jumped in the air and knocked Gene's lights out. "Well, looks like it's bed time for Jenny," said Jim.   
"My crew is a bunch of freaks," muttered Gilliam, exiting the room.   
  
{Much later into the night, Miharu sits on a bridge looking at the moon}  
  
Miharu sighed. "Hey, what are you doing?" asked voice.   
  
"Huh?" Miharu looked behind her and saw Jim. "Don't worry, it's just me." he said.   
  
"Oh, hi," Miharu said. Jim sat down next to her. "Something wrong?"   
  
"No, nothing," she said. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all." "Oh," said Jim. Jim thought for a moment, staring at Miharu, then he decided he needed to confess. Yes, this was it. This was the right moment.   
"Miharu?" he asked. "Yea?" "I spied of you at the mall today." Miharu looked at Jim. "Why?"   
"Well....." said Jim. "Both Gene and I did. We were kinda....curious at what you girls were doing."   
"Curiousity killed the cat," said Miharu. "Cat?" thought Jim. One word flashed through Jim's head. "Hanmyo.....Hanmyo had cats." He thought. Miharu looked at Jim again and smiled the sweet smile that nobody could resist.  
  
"But you're not a cat," she said. Jim began blushing slightly.   
  
Miharu looked at the moon again. "So...." she said. "Did you see that boy hitting on me?" Jim gulped. "Y-Yea...."   
  
"Could you believe someone would be that desperate?" she asked. "I mean, sheesh, men will do anything nowadays."   
  
"Yea....it's unbelievable," said Jim nervously. Miharu smiled and looked at Jim. "And that's one reason why I like you Jim. You're not desperate like other boys. Don't ever change, ok?"   
  
Then she stood up and headed back to the ship. But first, she ruffled his hair like Aisha did. "Hey!" cried Jim. "Are you a clone of Aisha or what?" "Good Night! " Miharu called back.   
  
As Miharu opened the door of the Outlaw Star, she looked back at Jim and smiled to herself. "I really do like you Jim," she thought. "More than you think. Don't ever change." Then she walked to her bunk.  
Jim looked up at the moon and smiled. Then, as if a response it her thoughts, he said softly to himself. "Don't worry, Miharu. I WON'T change. I promise you that."   
  
  
Epilogue: [2:00 AM] Suzuka walked into the dark bathroom and turned on a light. "AAAHH!!!!" Suzuka screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!?!?!" Aisha chuckled gleefully. 


End file.
